dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Senbon Zakura
Senbon Zakura(千本桜; lit. Thousand Cherry Blossom Trees) is the ultimate technique of Senjutsu, said to be the pinnacle of the mastery of the art, while also being a dangerous and almost forbidden area of practitioners. Summary A long time ago, senjutsu practitioners would develop new ways and techniques for the use of their sage arts. Some of them, such as Sun Wukong's apprentices Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei, would develop dangerous ones such as the Evil Fist, while others, more specifically the fox spirit Genkurou, would develop a dangerous, forbidden technique in order to escort Shizuka Gozen to safety, which would later be known as Senbon Zakura, or a thousand cherry blossom trees. While taught to foxes and other sages, Senbon Zakura was strictly said to be used as only as a last resort, and the abuse of such power would cause the cessation of existence of the practitioner. Even so, foxes would abuse such power on pranks and assaults between other youkais, causing the decline of their species before being completely forbidden and forgotten. Abilities Senbon Zakura is an ability used exclusively by Senjutsu users, more known to kitsunes and nine-tailed foxes due to their already high contact with nature, which allows them to completely blend into nature itself, becoming part of it by a limited amount of time, therefore immaterial, being unable to be held, heard or even sensed by other senjutsu users, becoming somewhat of a 'ghost' entity. While being able to be seem, they have no actual physical manifestation and are rather optical effects than anything else. Senbon Zakura turns the user in both an illusion itself and part of the world, and therefore cannot be harmed or touched by any means, which makes this technique the ultimate escaping skill. It can also be used offensively: Since the user becomes part of nature, it can distort it at will, as seem when one user is capable of bissecting its foes by using Senbon Zakura to "flow" nature in the middle of their bodies to make it bend their bodies out of the way. It also allows it to "flow" attacks out of the user's way. Weaknesses Senbon Zakura is a highly advanced and dangerous technique, so much no one in history has been able to fully control and master it, practitioners who tried either abandoned the art or were killed by it. In order to even remotely use it, they must, according to Mu, "balance themselves between the thin line of what's material and what's not". Senjutsu users must fully disconnect themselves from reality, similar to enlightment, in order to use Senbon Zakura, and once they're reach such level, they won't be able to see or hear their surroundings, only feel it. Also, if used incorrectly or abused, the user has the risk of ceasing his or her own existence, which becomes permanently part of nature and therefore cannot be retrieved by ressurection means, even their souls being unable to come back. Forms Senbon Zakura forms are known as "dances"(舞; mai), and two are known as the most common use: Michiyuki Michiyuki(道行, lit. Road Travel), is the most common use of Senbon Zakura. By letting the user completely blend into nature, Michiyuki allows him or her to become a 'illusion' by itself, meaning it cannot be harmed, heard, touched or even sensed by other senjutsu users. In this state, however, the user cannot see or hear, and can only be guided by touch and feelings coming from its surroundings. Hanamichi Hanamichi(花道, lit. Flower Arrengement) is the offensive style of Senbon Zakura. In it, instead of becoming an illusion, the user instead has the power to "flow" the nature on its surroundings, bending them at their will, being able to change one attacks' trajectory or even completely morph physical beings and lands at will. It can also be used as form of attack by making a 'flow' pass through foes and bissect or dismember them without touching them. In this form, again, the user cannot see or feel, but becomes more aware of its surroundings. Kitsune Roppo Kitsune Roppo(狐六法, "fox six-direction steps") is speciallized form of Senbon Zakura developed by fox spirits, said to be created by Genkurou himself. In it, kitsunes has the basic abilities of Michiyuki and Hanamichi, however, their abilities extends for their tails as well, as they can be used as extra limbs in order to use the previous two Senbon Zakura techniques, being also a form to foxes to sense their surroundings better. Trivia * This technique is named after the Kabuki Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura, similarly to Narukami. All of the dances are, in fact, Kabuki terms. * Images from the ability The Wind from Bleach. * According to Kunou, this ability is unable to be controlled and mastered, since it requires not only special concentration, but also the balance between the material and immaterial. Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Fanon Terminology